One Last Conversation
by obsessedbonesfan
Summary: What if Booth wasn't able to save Brennan? What if she came back from the dead to say goodbye? Spoilers for Aliens in a Spaceship. This is my first fanfic.


**This is my first fanfic, so I hope that it's not too bad. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Fox does. This is only for fun.**

"_Bones, you know that __I love you, right?" He asked her, looking deep into her eyes. She was sitting next to him on a couch in the middle of a room. He didn't recognize the surroundings, but he recognized the woman sitting in front of him._

_"Yes, Booth, I do." She replied, laughing softly. He loved to hear that laugh. The way it made her eyes shine and the smile that came along with it- he liked to think that he was the only one who could make her smile like that. "And you know that I love you."_

_"Yeah, Bones, I do." It felt wonderful to be able to say that to her. To know that she felt the same way was even better- if that was possible._

_"It's too bad that I'm not around anymore." She said sadly, a few tears gathering in her eyes. "Who knows what we could have had. Angela was right- why didn't we see it?"_

_"Bones, what are you talking about? You're sitting right here in front of me. Obviously you're alive!" He said, not wanting to admit to himself that there did seem to be something a little…wrong about the situation._

_"Booth, you weren't able to save me, remember?" She said, the tears in her eyes welling up and a few spilling over. "Me and Hodgins…we died. You weren't able to get the money in time and the text message we sent never went through. The airbag blew out the windshield and didn't turn our brains to jelly, but you weren't there to see the puff of smoke. We ended up suffocating."_

_"What? Bones, this can't be true. You wouldn't be here right now if you were dead." He could feel tears welling in his own eyes. This was explaining their situation- why they were somewhere he didn't recognize. But she couldn't be dead! It just wasn't possible._

_"There is a Heaven, Booth." She said, the tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "You were right, just like you always are. It's beautiful there."_

_"Then what are you doing here? You can't just come back to life." Tears were beginning to run down his own cheeks. _

_"They let me come back. I wouldn't shut up about it, so they finally decided to transport me and you- well, a spirit of you- to this room so I could say…goodbye." The last word was spoken with finality. He knew that after this meeting, he would never be able to see her again. Never be able to talk to her, bicker over cases, hug her…he'd never be able to have a relationship with her the way he had so wanted. He had just assumed that there would always be a tomorrow where he would finally be able to open up about his feelings. But now there was no tomorrow- only a yesterday._

_"To say goodbye." He repeated. "To say goodbye."_

_"Yes, Booth, to say goodbye. I'll miss you up there- it's not the same without constantly being on my case about eating or sleeping or working too much. It's just not the same."_

_"I'll miss you, too, Bones. I almost wish I were with you." He said, not prepared for the fire that would begin to rage in her eyes._

_"Don't ever say that again as long as you live, Seeley Booth! You have a wonderful son to take care of! I will not let you abandon him the way my parents abandoned me. You're going to have to get over me and move on. I know that sounds harsh, but it's what you're going to have to do. You have a responsibility on this Earth and you are going to fulfill it!" She exclaimed. "Promise me, Booth. Promise me that you will do this. Promise me that you will continue working with whoever comes and replaces me until Zach gets his doctorate. You're the best they have and the Jeffersonian deserves the best. Sure, it will be hard to get over my death and the holes it will create in our team, but promise me that you will hold them together. The world isn't going to stop murdering each other just because I'm gone. Be a good father to Parker and move on from me. Find a nice woman and settle down. That's what I want for you and I want you to promise me that you will do this."_

_"I promise, Bones." He whispered, barely able to speak. _

_"Good, because our time together is almost up." She said, looking around. The walls were beginning to fade and so was the couch they were sitting on, but she was still as clear and solid as a real person._

_"Can I touch you, Bones?" He wanted to hug her, to hold her against him one last time. He wanted to bury his face in her hair, memorize the scent of her in his mind. He couldn't yet believe that she really died. It didn't seem real._

_"Yes, Booth. But once you let go, I'll fade away." She told him sadly, the tears still running down her cheeks._

_"Then I'll never let go." _

_"There's a catch, Booth. Once you touch, we only have five more minutes together. Then I'll be gone." Five minutes. Once he touched her, they had only five more minutes together until they were reunited in heaven. Five more minutes with the woman he couldn't live without. _

_He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He held her tightly as the minutes slipped away. He felt her begin to fade, but he didn't pull away. He didn't want her to leave any faster than she had to._

_"Goodbye, Booth." She whispered, pulling her head back so she could look him in the eyes. "I love you and I will never stop loving you."_

_"Goodbye, Bones." That was all he could say before she faded away completely, his arms now closing around empty air as the walls fell away to leave him sitting on his couch, wondering how he would go on with her gone._


End file.
